1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve vane which is movable along the surface of a casing part at least one end, which is called a moving end, in a direction substantially transverse to its longitudinal direction between two end positions.
2. Brief Description of The Background of The Invention Including Prior Art
Such a valve vane is known from the German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS 3,329,790 Al. For the purpose of preventing the entering of work medium and impurities through the casing slot into the casing part and of thereby increasing the operating safety of, for example, the device elements disposed in the casing part, the reference teaches that the casing slot is sealed relative to the surface of the casing part by a flat slider, compare page 14, line 19, of the reference. The flat slider is formed such that it serves at the same time for transmission of the drive force from the dog follower to the valve vane. For this purpose, there is formed on or attached at the flat slider a receiver for a dog follower and a pin for an engaging of the dog follower at the valve vane which is an expensive construction.